Killaschaaf:Aktuelle Ereignisse
Der fabulöse Meidocafe Kampf der schönen Künste 2009! « meidocafe aktuelle Seite sieht mittlerweile eventuell anders aus. Weitere Informationen Nur-Text-Version Diese Suchbegriffe sind markiert: meidocafe Blog About Contact Gallery, Doujinshis & Moar ANIME-TORRENTS BAKA-TORRENTS TOSHO TORRENTS Der fabulöse Meidocafe Kampf der schönen Künste 2009! Yep, es darf wieder gekünstelt werden! Pack deine Strassenmalkreiden, deine Farbstifte, deinen Pinsel, deinen Rasenmäher oder von mir auch auch deine Zauberflöte aus! Wobei nein, lieber nicht. Egal, sei einfach dabei! Sei GAR! Erzähl es deinen imaginären Freunden, erzählt es deiner Mutter, erzähl es Roland McDonald, erzähl es Wayne. Hallo Welt! Auf Meidocafedotjapan gibt es endlich wieder einen Combat Meido Contest! Lange ist es her seit dem letzten Contest der schönen Künste. Viel zu lange. Nach knapp 2 Jahren gebe ich euch endlich wieder etwas Liebe zurück. Zwar nicht ganz gratis aber immerhin. Die Regeln sind simpel: Zeichne ein Bild (Klassiker!). Backe einen Kuchen. Skalpiere äh skulptierte eine Skulptur! Singe einen Song! Ruiniere einen wehrlosen Mitmenschen für die Heirat! Sei ein Stern! Lasse deiner Fantasie freien Lauf! Möglichst schön, möglichst gross, möglichst moe und mit möglichst mit viel Fanservice! Denn bedenke: Es ist wie bereits das letzte Mal der notgeile Pöbel, der schlussendlich mittels Vote darüber abstimmt, ob dein Werk gewinnt oder nicht. Pro Teilnehmer gibt es nur 1 Entry! Das Thema lautet dieses Jahr: Delicious Thighhighs zu teutsch Leckere Strümpfe! Schicke deinen Vorschlag an: Meidocontest2009@gmx.ch. Vergiss nicht, auch deinen Namen, deine Adresse und deine Körbchengrösse zu erwähnen. Der Einsendeschluss ist der 30.06.2009 um 11.49 Uhr! Der Links- und Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen. Betrug lohnt sich nicht. Ich sehe alles. Noch Fragen? Schäme dir nicht! Einfach fragen. 1. Preis: 1x 1/5 Scale Nanako Nekomimi School Swimsuit Ver. PVC Figur (Kotobukiya), 1x Shana Tasse, 1x Saber Schlüsselanhänger 2. Preis: 1x Saber T-Shirt Grösse M 3. Preis: 1x Wir sind CLANNAD 2009 Kalender, 1x Lucky Star Schlüsselanhänger, 1x Nanatsuiro Drops Mausmatte Nun denn, ich freue mich auf eine rege Teilnahme! Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Wer nichts dafür tut schon gar nicht. Möge das Timotei mit dir sein! Und jetzt geh! Geh und gewinne! Ich glaube an dir. In Liebe MP Dieser Artikel wurde am Donnerstag, 07. Mai 2009 um 21:38 erstellt und ist in der Kategorie Meido Contest, Meidocafe.jp abgelegt. Antworten zu diesem Artikel können durch den RSS 2.0-Feed verfolgt werden. Es besteht die Möglichkeit auf diesen Artikel zu antworten oder einen Trackback von der eigenen Seite zu senden. « Love Herpes again! K-ON 06! » 49 Antworten zu “Der fabulöse Meidocafe Kampf der schönen Künste 2009!” taichi1082 sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 22:01 ok, in 8) Zitat Talon sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 22:13 Debi hat jetzt schon gewonnen mit einen Tighthigh Upskirt foto D: Nja, mal sehen ob ich es versuche, ne Idee hab ich schon Zitat Sayael sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 23:11 Da lohnt es sich doch mal zu überlegen… grins Zitat sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 23:21 Wehe die Kartoffel gewinnt weil der Wettbewerb nur Geschenktarnung ist! Zitat JimmPantsu sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 23:21 Hmm… Ich hab da schon so eine Idee. Mal gucken ob das was wird ;) Zitat Qui-Gon sagt: 7. Mai 2009 um 23:24 Juchu, nen Gewinnspiel!!! Leider hab ich mal total 0 Geschick was sowas “handwerkliches” angeht :-( Zitat Kurisu sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 0:43 Mel kennt sich doch mit devianart aus. Vielleicht kann die mir was zum Raubmordkopieren empfehlen. Ich mach mir doch die Hände nicht schmutzig. Arbeit ist was für Sklaven, die ich mir leider nicht leisten kann. Sieht jemand den Catch-22? Deine selbstgezeichneten Bilder sind mal wieder supadupaklassetasse, Melonmaster! Zitat Kurisu sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 0:48 Was sind das überhaupt für Trostpreise? Ich verlange mindestens eine Nacht K. Toffel oder dein Achtgeborenes! Zitat Tenshi sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 7:15 i’m in! ich glaube jetzt ist echt endlich die Zeit gekommen mir eine eigene seifuku zu nähen.. ich kann schliesslich nicht backen und zeichnen schon gar nicht XD Zitat Xester sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 7:17 Dieses Mal schaff ich es mitzumachen! Hoffe allerdings das hier nicht wirklich nur auf Fanservice abzielt. Zitat Melonpan sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 7:20 Xester: Dieses Mal schaff ich es mitzumachen! Hoffe allerdings das hier nicht wirklich nur auf Fanservice abzielt. Nein, natürlich nicht. Das letzte Mal hat aber gezeigt, dass alles, was mit moe und Fanservice kleckert und klotzt, um einges mehrgrössere Chancen hat als der ganze Rest. Falsch wie alle sind. Kurisu: Was sind das überhaupt für Trostpreise? Ich verlange mindestens eine Nacht K. Toffel oder dein Achtgeborenes! Karroffel! Da musst du sie wohl schon selbst fragen. So geht das! : Wehe die Kartoffel gewinnt weil der Wettbewerb nur Geschenktarnung ist! Nun, K. Toffel mach wohl oder übel auch mit aber schlussendlich seit ihr es ja, der die das über Sieg und Niederlage entscheidet. Von dem her: Daijobu! Zitat teri sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 7:32 Spassig. Leider bin ich total unbegabt in allem was leckere Strümpfe angeht. Und wenn ich selber welche anziehe, werde ich wohl nicht gewinnen. Schulter zuck Mal sehen, ob mir doch noch was einfällt. Zitat Mel sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 10:26 Kurisu: Mel kennt sich doch mit devianart aus. Vielleicht kann die mir was zum Raubmordkopieren empfehlen. Ich mach mir doch die Hände nicht schmutzig. Arbeit ist was für Sklaven, die ich mir leider nicht leisten kann. Sieht jemand den Catch-22?Deine selbstgezeichneten Bilder sind mal wieder supadupaklassetasse, Melonmaster! *rofl? Ich kenn mich mit Devart aus? O.o Wat soll dat denn heißen? XD Dass ich selber auf Raubzug gehe? Von wegen! >.< Selber zeichnen is die Devise! =) Zitat Dg sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 11:50 Hmm ich glaube ich mach da mit und post ein Video von meinen lägenderen alt Japanischen Künsten des Stifte drehens^^ Zitat Toreno sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 12:15 Shana Tasse need :( Zitat Ailyanya sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 12:36 Darf man nur ein was einsenden oder mehreres? Sonst muss ich mich wohl oder übel für ein paar Strümpfe entscheiden, aber dabei hab ich doch so viele tolle….. Zitat ZakuAbumi sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 13:00 Wenn Melonpan etwas doppelt hat, setzt er das als Preis für nen Wettbewerb und bekommt so möglichst viel Fanstuff. Gerissen!D: Zitat Mitsuki sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 13:16 ich weiss das ist eine bloede frage…. darf ich Photo einschicken? lol Zitat akani sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 14:42 Wenn ich zeichnen könnte .-. Aber ich denke, ich werde Spaß haben, dann die Bilder derer zu sehen, die mitmachen^^ not jealous not jealous not jealous Zitat P95cc sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 15:30 Sollen Photos der Skulpturen in die E-Mail gefügt werden oder direkt als Original an dich geschickt werden? Zitat Lavetein sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 15:44 Na dann mal los! DFC bringt Extrapunkte, oder? ;) Zitat roflcopter sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:07 Vergiss nicht, auch deinen Namen, **deine Adresse** und deine Körbchengrösse zu erwähnen. Datenschutz WTF?! Wer verspricht mir das mich dann nicht die Zeugen Jehovas oder das BKA besuchen kommen? Zitat Lavetein sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:16 roflcopter: Datenschutz WTF?!Wer verspricht mir das mich dann nicht die Zeugen Jehovas oder das BKA besuchen kommen? seconded, duh Zitat Melonpan sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:23 Dg: Hmm ich glaube ich mach da mit und post ein Video von meinen lägenderen alt Japanischen Künsten des Stifte drehens^^ Bin ja mal gespannt, was das mit dem Thema an sich zu tun hat! Aber wie immer lasse ich mich selbstverständlich gerne überraschen. Mitsuki: ich weiss das ist eine bloede frage…. darf ich Photo einschicken? lol Ja klar, lass deiner Fantasie oder dem die das, wer wie was davon noch übrig ist freien Lauf! Aber bitte ein paar neue Pics und keine, die ich schon kenne. ;-) Lavetein: Na dann mal los!DFC bringt Extrapunkte, oder? ;) Nö, nicht mit Kurisu und K. Toffel in der Jury. Zitat Lavetein sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:34 Melonpan: Bin ja mal gespannt, was das mit dem Thema an sich zu tun hat! Aber wie immer lasse ich mich selbstverständlich gerne überraschen.Ja klar, lass deiner Fantasie oder dem die das, wer wie was davon noch übrig ist freien Lauf! ;-) Nö, nicht mit Kurisu und K. Toffel in der Jury. Die Welt ist falsch! Aber 18+ ist erlaubt, oder? Zitat roflcopter sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:38 Lavetein: seconded, duh Wie meinen? Zitat Lavetein sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:41 roflcopter: Wie meinen? Ich stimme mit ihrer Meinung vollkommen überein, werter Mitposter. Zitat roflcopter sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 16:58 Lavetein: Ich stimme mit ihrer Meinung vollkommen überein, werter Mitposter. Achso^^ Zitat Kurisu sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 18:24 Ich war tatsächlich schon einmal in einer July. Ist aber lange her. Mir fällt gerade auf, es könnte der Eindruck entstehen, es handele sich bei K. Toffel um niemand Geringeres als Kurisu. Ich möchte das hier preemptiv auch im Namen von K. Toffel bestreiten. Darauf gebe *augen zu* ich mein Ehrenwort. *augen auf* Und jetzt geh ich erstmal baden. Zitat Mana sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 18:52 Du verdammter Bastard, wieso eröffnest du noch solche Contests wenn K. Toffel sonst bisher immer gewonnen hat?! D8 aber ich versuch dieses jahr mal mein glück, in Thighhighs bin ich unschlagbar D< glaub ich zumindest. “orz Zitat Leo sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 20:03 Da werde ich mich wohl auch mal wieder ans Zeichenbrett setzen, auch wenn´s lange her ist, dass ich Moe-Charaktere gezeichnet habe (und vieles andere auch!) und leider findet sich unter meinen alten Bildern kein Einziges mit leckeren Thighhighs zum einsenden. Ich muss mit meinen 12-16 Jahren ziemlich falsch gewesen sein, der große Melonpan möge mir vergeben, inzwischen habe ich mich gebessert (Ansichtssache…), DFC und leckere Strümpfe stehen bei mir nun schon eine Weile hoch im Kurs! Zitat Trippley sagt: 8. Mai 2009 um 22:05 Ich bewerb mich mal mit ner Vertonung eines deiner Posts :P (Ohrenschmerzen schon mal vorausgesagt) Zitat Khimari sagt: 9. Mai 2009 um 12:59 ^^ Die schwarze Tasse habe ich auch^^ Zitat Asukatze sagt: 9. Mai 2009 um 20:33 wie siehts denn mit modelschnitten aus? hätte hier was passendes rumfliegen das ich bauen würde. =) Zitat Kurisu sagt: 9. Mai 2009 um 22:45 Asukätzchen: Papercraft klingt gut. Mach das! Mit mich in die Jury hast du da schon eine Bonuspunkt. Zitat Kilano sagt: 10. Mai 2009 um 0:59 omg meine hirnzellen grillen (nich sicher aber es fühlt sich an wie hirnzellen) strümpfe…..strümpfe…keiner interessiert sich für kerle in strümpfe außer sie sind feminin lecker anschaubar oder ganze kerle die einfach immer gut aussehen meido guy unverwüstlich undso… hmm strumpfhose übern kopp und einbruch live video beim dojin händler seines vertrauens… sexy beachbabes mit bildbearbeitungsprogrammen strümpfe andichten o.o das waren meine besten ideen und nun nich mehr geheim. ich werd eeinfach die nächsten tage mit ringelsöckchen unterm kissen schlafen, mögen mir alle DFC Loli-Strümpfe träger beistehen und gute ideen bringen. gl für den rest Zitat Ginga Ale sagt: 10. Mai 2009 um 22:37 Wie ich sehe, werden bei den Gewinnern die realen Namen angezeigt. Ugh! .-. Zitat Mel sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 11:01 @ Kurisu Asu meint Model Kits, net Papercrafts XD Aber ich glaube, damit hätte sie auch gute Chancen. =) Zitat seto sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 12:29 Mel: *rofl? Ich kenn mich mit Devart aus? O.o Wat soll dat denn heißen? XD ausserdem geht man heutzutage auf pixiv-raubtour. dev-art ist off. Zitat Asukatze sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 13:01 Stümmt ich mein die Resinvariante ^^ ach ich bau einfach mal drauf los! kann nur schiefgehen… schmirgelpapier und dremel auspackt Zitat Kurisu sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 20:30 Resin? Igitt 3D. Also da kann ich bestenfalls noch einen halben Bonuspunkt zusagen. Zitat Asukatze sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 21:22 Egal lachtz es ist nie falsch ein Modelkit mit lecker strümpfen zu bauen! Nun hab ich sogar nen zwanghaften Grund dafür und kann mich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen warum ich meine kostbare Zeit mit schmirgeln und rumbohren an Kunststein opfere. Zitat Kurisu sagt: 11. Mai 2009 um 21:56 Nun ja, wenn die Strümpfe echt sind, dann könnte es doch ein ganzer Ponusbunkt werden. Zitat Asuka sagt: 12. Mai 2009 um 1:11 Ich finde Preis 3 fast am Besten xD (das liegt daran das ich die Figur im ersten Preis leider nicht kenne ^^’) Zitat Asukatze sagt: 12. Mai 2009 um 11:53 abwarten und eis essen… yam Zitat Das Wort zum Sonntag « meidocafe sagt: 31. Mai 2009 um 22:59 ... werde: La Grande Bouffe! Essen ist Kunst! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind - die Todeslinie für den laufenden Contest ist in genau 30 Tagen! Bonsai! Bonsai! Bisher sind erst 3 Entrys und 1 Bestechungsversuch ... MillyMitsu sagt: 2. Juni 2009 um 14:04 Frage, Frage, Frage: Gibt es Pluspunkte, wenn man was zeichnet, was MP besonders sehr mag? Eher nicht, ne? Deshalb: Soll man was eigenes zeichnen (etwa eigene Chars) oder bestehende (z. B. Die K-ON!-Brigarde mit ihren meerheißeren Strümpfen in tollen Posen? - nicht, dass ich das zeichnen werde… wobei… möglich ist es.)? +einige Ideen hat, aber noch nicht weiß, wen sie zeichnen soll+ Danke! Over and vorbei! Zitat Melonpan sagt: 2. Juni 2009 um 14:08 MillyMitsu: Frage, Frage, Frage: Gibt es Pluspunkte, wenn man was zeichnet, was MP besonders sehr mag? Eher nicht, ne?Deshalb: Soll man was eigenes zeichnen (etwa eigene Chars) oder bestehende (z. B. Die K-ON!-Brigarde mit ihren meerheißeren Strümpfen in tollen Posen? - nicht, dass ich das zeichnen werde… wobei… möglich ist es.)? +einige Ideen hat, aber noch nicht weiß, wen sie zeichnen soll+Danke! Over and vorbei! Zeichne einfach, was dir dein Herz sagt. Notfalls mach ein paar Pics von deinen Pantsus bzw. von deinen leckeren Strümpfen. Ich freue mich schon. Zitat MillyMitsu sagt: 2. Juni 2009 um 15:00 Melonpan: Zeichne einfach, was dir dein Herz sagt. Notfalls mach ein paar Pics von deinen Pantsus bzw. von deinen leckeren Strümpfen. Ich freue mich schon. +nod+ Hai, genau, wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Wenn man nicht mehr weiter weiß, einfach auf sein Herz (oder MP in diesem Falle) hören. Arg, das ist der Notfallplan! Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ich werde sterben… oder doch nicht? Wir werden es sehen. Zitat Neuere Kommentare » Eine Antwort hinterlassen Antworten abbrechen. Name (erforderlich) E-Mail (wird nicht veröffentlicht) (erforderlich) Webseite Suche nach: Polls Mehrbester Animu 2008? Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka Allison & Lillia Amatsuki Antique Bakery ARIA the Origination Ayakashi Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bamboo Blade Bihada Ichizoku Blade of the Immortal Blassreiter Blue Dragon Bus Gamer CHAOS;HEAD Chii’s Sweet Home CLANNAD 1.0 & 2.0 Code Geass R2 Crystal Blaze D.Gray-man DC II SS ~Da Capo 2 Second Season~ Deltora Quest Detroit Metal City Dragonaut the Resonance ef - a tale of melodies Fightension School Fireball Ga-rei Zero Gag Manga Biyori 3 Ghost Hound Gundam 00 Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~ Hakaba Kitarou Hakushaku to Yousei Hatarakids My Ham Gumi Hatenkou Yuugi Hayate no Gotoku Hidamari Sketch x365 Hidamari Sketch x365 Hokuto no Ken Raou Gaiden Ten no Haou Hyakko Ikkitousen Great Guardians Iku ze! Gen-san Itazura na Kiss Junjou Romantica Juushin Enbu Hero Tales Kaiba Kaiji Kamen no Maid Guy Kannagi Kanokon Kara no Kyoukai Kekkaishi Kemeko DX Kiku-chan to Ookami Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de Kimikiss Pure Rouge Kirarin Revolution Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure Koihime Musou Kurenai Kurozuka Kyou no 5 no 2 Kyouran Kazoku Nikki Macademi Wasshoi! Macross Frontier Mahoutsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto ~Natsu no Sora~ Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Major Season 4 Maple Story Minami-ke Okawari Mission-E Mnemosyne Moegaku*5 Mokke Monochrome Factor Mouryou no Hako Nabari no Ou Natsume Yuujinchou Neo Angelique Abyss Nodame Cantabile Paris Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Noramimi Penguin Musume Heart Persona -trinity soul- Porphy no Nagai Tabi Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha RD Sennou Chousa-shitsu Rental Magica Ryoko’s Case File Saa ikou! Tamagocchi Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series Scarecrow Man Sekirei Shakugan no Shana II Shigofumi Shikabane-hime: Aka Shion no Ou Shugo Chara Sisters of Wellber Zwei Slayers Revolution Special A Spice and Wolf Strike Witches Suteki Tantei Labyrinth Takane no Jitensha Telepathy Shoujo Ran Tetsuwan Birdy DECODE The Tower of Druaga ~the Aegis of Uruk~ To Love-ru Toshokan Sensou True tears Ultraviolet Code 044 Vampire Knight 1.0 + 2.0 Wagaya no Oinari-sama World Destruction xxxHolic kei Yes! Pre-cure 5 You’re Under Arrest - Full Throttle Yozakura Quartet Yumemiru Anime on-chan Yuugiou Duel Monsters GX Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei Bounen no Xam’d Lucky☆Star (OVA) Rosario + Vampire CAPU2 Toradora! Casshern SINS Kuro Shitsuji Tales of the Abyss Kurogane no Linebarrel Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae To Aru Majutsu no Index Skip Beat! Tytania Michiko to Hatchin My Otome 0 -S.ifr- (OVA) Soul Eater View Results Loading ... Polls Archive Kategorien Animu (808) Angel Beats! (1) Anime ABC mit Melonpan (6) Anime Torrent Meido (7) Anime Wort zum Sonntag (47) Anime-Videoclips (75) Animu Fanservice Woche (11) Animu News 2009 (223) Asatte no Houkou (12) Bamboo Blade (6) Bokurano (2) CLANNAD (69) Claymore (8) Code Geass (64) Cross Game (1) Darker than Black (4) Death Note (29) Dennou Coil (1) Detroit Metal City (5) Doujin Work (3) Eden of East (4) El Cazador (1) Escaflowne (2) Evangelion (5) FMA (1) GA-REI ZERO (3) Genshiken (9) Ghibli (1) Ghost in the Shell (3) Gundam (29) Gurren-Lagann (27) Haibane Renmei (1) Hajime no Ippo (2) Hataraki Man (5) Hatsukoi Limited (1) Hayate no gotoku (4) Higurashi (40) Hurrr-Durrr! (3) http://www.meidocafe.jp/category/anime/idolmster-xenoglossia/ (1) K-ON! (12) Kamen no Maid Guy (3) Kanon (32) Kara no Kyoukai (5) Kemeko-DX (1) Keroro Gunso (3) Kimi ga nozomu eien (3) Kodomo no Jikan (10) Kurokami (1) Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora (2) Lucky☆Star (46) Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto ~Natsu no Sora~ (1) Mai-HiME/Otome (10) Manabi Straight! (11) Michiko to Hatchin (6) Minami-ke (27) Munto (4) Mushi-Shi (1) Nagasarete Airantou (2) Nanatsuiro Drops (4) Nanoha (16) NHK ni youkoso! (24) NICE BOAT (14) Nodame Cantabile (6) Ouran High School Host Club (1) Potemayo (4) Ride Back (2) Rozen Maiden (4) Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (1) School Days (8) Senjou no Valkyria (2) Seto no Hanayome (11) Shakugan no Shana (39) Shangri-La (5) Shigofumi (4) Shikabane Hime (4) Shuffle! (8) Single Episode (9) Sky Girls (3) Sola (11) Spice and Wolf (10) Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (23) The Tower of Druaga ~the Aegis of Uruk~ (2) To Aru Majutsu no Index (6) Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (1) Toradora! (9) Toshokan Sensou (2) Type Moon (3) Umisho (2) Utawarerumono (3) Vampire Knight (6) Various OVAs (6) Xam’d (15) Zero no Tsukaima (26) Basteln mit Melonpan (1) Kaufen mit Melonpan (173) Dakimakura (18) Dakimakura-Review (6) Diverses (70) Figure-Fotostory (7) Figure-News (80) Figure-Reviews (27) Verkaufen mit Melonpan (1) Meidocafe.jp (264) Cosplay (17) Dr. Melonpan Team (3) Emocafe (9) Früher war alles mehrbesser (3) Gott sehen (12) Kowaii (12) Meido Contest (4) Naze Nani Melonpan (3) News from Japan (24) Ota Otoko Days (1) Pantsu-Battle (14) Timotei no Tameni! (6) Zaku & Gouf (8) Real Life Simulation (60) Waschen mit Melonpan (1) Zocken mit Melonpan (65) Doujin-Games (28) Eroges (11) Neueste Artikel Urlaub mit MP Ist schon wieder Melonpan Zeit? Das Wort zum Sonntag K-ON! 08 & 09 Benehmen sich Otakus wie kleine Mädchen aka out of moe 2.0? Neueste Kommentare Templa zu Urlaub mit MP Asakura zu Urlaub mit MP Raens zu Urlaub mit MP Talon zu Urlaub mit MP Alcubierre zu Urlaub mit MP Kurisu zu Urlaub mit MP Lugar zu Urlaub mit MP Perplex the combat butler zu Urlaub mit MP Kurisu zu Urlaub mit MP Miku zu Urlaub mit MP noushi zu Urlaub mit MP JimmPanse zu Urlaub mit MP Elssi zu Urlaub mit MP Perplex the combat butler zu Urlaub mit MP makaan zu Urlaub mit MP Archive Juni 2009 Mai 2009 April 2009 März 2009 Februar 2009 Januar 2009 Dezember 2008 November 2008 Oktober 2008 September 2008 August 2008 Juli 2008 Juni 2008 Mai 2008 April 2008 März 2008 Februar 2008 Januar 2008 Dezember 2007 November 2007 Oktober 2007 September 2007 August 2007 Juli 2007 Juni 2007 Mai 2007 April 2007 März 2007 Februar 2007 Januar 2007 Dezember 2006 November 2006 Oktober 2006 September 2006 Blogs Anime on My Meido errr Mind ANIMU Darkmirage Hop Step Jump! Just moe Kurogane’s Anime Blog Memento Minaidehazukashii Neko Mimi Mode ネコミミモード Novastorm Random Curiosity Retsgip’s Anime Blog THAT Animeblog Do want! 2chan 4chan Akiba Online AniDB Animenewsnetwork.com Animesuki Baka-Updates Bluethree Danbooru DaTorrents Deadfrog EP Gazoubbs Gendou Getfansub Hongfire Jpmp3 Jpopsuki Konachan Moe.imouto Moepic Nihonomaru Overchan Sankakucomplex Simulationstyle.com Tokyo Toshokan WAKAchan Figures & more Palet Mail Service German Animeblogs 100% Suki V3 13th-hime A Million Teardrops Agi up! AHT Aniblog Anime no Tomodachi Animeblog.de Animedium Austrian otaku LIVE Baccano! Baka desu~! Code Geass äh Moe DFC Box Dfcenter Elblog GF-Hunters Hajimari no Kaze Insert name here JimmPantsu’s Blog Joggie.net Kai Hilpisch Kheops 2002 Kotatsublog Life in Japan Loliblog Maya Freak Weblog Mitsuki.net Neme Nimmermehr Otaku Days Perplex Blog Sehnix SOS-Brigade Taiyaki no Densetsu Templaworld The Nonbiri Times Today’s Ulterior Motive Zilverlight Ota Otoko Blogs Akibablog Happysoda Heiseidemocracy Lolitron Mikufan Riuva.com UserOnline 17 Users Online Users: 15 Guests, 2 Bots Meta Registrieren Anmelden Artikel als RSS Kommentare-RSS WordPress.org Meido Counter Heute: 514 (clicks) Total: 6035234 (clicks) meidocafe is proudly powered by WordPress Einträge (RSS) und Kommentare (RSS). lol